Inside the flame
by inudemoness247
Summary: Ten years ago Yusuke's sister mysteriously 'vanished'.Now he barely remembers her.Kagome has joined up with the SD.Trying to remember her past all while risking a the lives of a family she cant remember and finds out the truth and love. Hiei Kagome INUxYY
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the team

Chapter 1:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH, so to bad I said it and you can't sue!

* * *

Yusuke sighed as he walked along the sidewalk on his way to school. It wasn't like him to be in this kind of mood and it was beginning to make his friends worry. For once he wished Botan would come and drag him away on another mission. Today was the anniversary of his favorite and only sister's disappearance. She disappeared about ten years ago. They had all ways been very close. It was all a shocker really. One day they woke up and she was gone. Not even the police could figure what might have happened to her.  
  
"Did Keiko dump you or something?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes, you have been acting strangely this morning." Kurama said in concern.  
  
"It's a family thing." It was just his luck that Botan decided to pop in.  
  
"Good I was hoping I could catch you guys. You're needed again for a new fun assignment." Botan said cheerfully landing with her oar in hand.  
  
"Well let's go." Yusuke said surprising them all.  
  
"I think he's sick." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'm fine." Yusuke said bitterly before walking through the newly created portal with the others right behind him.

* * *

"So what do we have to do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well I'll to right to it. There has been an unknown figure around in Ningenkai and we only just now have detected them. They seem to have come from Makai and have been living at a shrine. We did some researching and it turns out who ever it is has been going to the pas through a portal in a well on the shrine's grounds. You need to go take care of it."  
  
"So another demon has escaped hu? No problem." Yusuke said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Before you go killing who ever it is I need you to bring them in for questioning. We need to know why they have come to Ningenkai and have been time traveling for safety proposes."  
  
"Ya, whatever."  
  
"So why do all of us have to go? I am sure the humans can take care of it." Hiei said from his place in the shadows.  
  
"Because we do not know what to expect from this person. Don't question me and just go do it." He said waving his hand as Botan created a portal.  
  
"I'm on it." Yusuke said walking through with the others following.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well throwing her yellow backpack over the well first. They had finished completing the jewel and their final battle with Naraku about a month ago. But she still went back to see everyone. They mostly just went around helping out villages with demons that threatened them. She told Inuyasha that she wasn't feeling well and surprisingly he let her go home. A lot lately she had been having extremely painful migraines. Sometimes it became so bad her vision would go blurry or she would pass out. Kagome picked up the still full backpack and walked out just in time to see four figures walking out of a portal. Kagome rubbed her eyes to see if she was just seeing things but frowned when they were still there. She quickly dropped her heavy bag when she sensed two of them were demons. She quickly got out her bow and arrows and aimed one at them.  
  
"What do you want demons?"  
  
"Is she supposed to be who we're looking for?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"But she's a girl." Kuwabara said pointing.  
  
"A human." Hiei said in disgust.  
  
"I though it was supposed to be a demon." Kurama said.  
  
"Well seeing as she's the only one with any sort of power get her and lets go." Said an annoyed Hiei. Kagome aimed the best she could with her blurry vision letting the arrow fly in his direction. The arrow missed the whole group by at least a foot.  
  
"She has some bad aim, are you sure it's her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kagome dropped her bow grasping her head as a strong piercing pain struck through her head. She stumbled back falling to her knees against the well house door.  
  
"You humans can take care of this." Hiei said narrowing his eyes at the girl that had taken his time.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome screamed in pain.  
  
"Uh are you ok?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"My head." Kurama took a step closer to her. "Get away demon." She said trying to see straight.  
  
"I do not wish to harm you." Kurama said reaching down to touch her only to take his hand back as though it had been burned.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She's burning hot. Her skin feels like burning embers." Kurama said in shock and capturing Hiei's attention who had yet to leave.  
  
"I am sure it's not that bad, I'll take her." Yusuke said going over and attempting to pick her up by her arm. "It's not – AH! What the hell!" Yusuke yelled jumping back.  
  
"Don't touch me demon." She said in a voice that that sent chills even up Hiei's spine.  
  
"Hiei it looks like you will have to carry her seeing as we cant touch her." Kurama said taking a step back from her.  
  
"I will not go with some demons." Kagome said standing using the well to keep her balance.  
  
"You aren't all that intimidating." Yusuke said.  
  
"Neither are you." Kagome said. She was acting totally different now; even Inuyasha would have been freaked by it.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow aiming it at Hiei. A blue light wrapped itself around both her and the bow and arrow. It looked if it were a blue flame surrounding her. Kurama and the others took a step away from her; uneasy with her and a bow even though they were sure her aim was horrible. The arrow went straight past them in a streak of blue and straight at Hiei's head. He quickly got out of the way just in time; the arrow hit the tree directly behind him.  
  
"What the hell!?" Yusuke said in shock. "She couldn't even hit anything a minute ago."  
  
"Die." She said aiming another arrow at Kurama. Before she could let the arrow fly Hiei had come from behind knocking her out.  
  
"Man she's freaky." Kuwabara said. "I'm not touching her."  
  
"Hiei you will have to carry her." Kurama said as Yusuke contacted Botan.  
  
"Let's go." Yusuke said stepping through the portal that had just appeared.

* * *

"Got her." Yusuke said stepping into Koenma's office with Kurama and the others right behind him.  
  
"This is the one?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But she appears human." Koenma said walking over and poking her only to jump back.  
  
"She's freaky, I wouldn't touch her." Kuwabara said.  
  
"It seems only Hiei can touch her without getting burned because of his fire abilities."  
  
"I see. Well wake her up."  
  
"I wouldn't want to do that if there is any bow and arrows around." Yusuke said.  
  
"I still wouldn't do it." Kuwabara said backing away from her awaking form.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she woke up to be in Hiei's arms.  
  
"Please calm down." Koenma said walking over to her.  
  
"What the hell? It's talking!"  
  
"Stop yelling." Hiei said as a pain developed in his head.  
  
"Put me down demon! Unless you want me to purify you." Hiei instantly dropped her onto the ground with a thud. "Where am I and who are you? If you took me because of the shards you can forget about it." Kagome said glaring at her 'kidnappers'.  
  
"Shards?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What?" Asked a very confused Kagome. "If it's not that, why am I here?"  
  
"Don't act clueless onna. We know you escaped from Makai." Hiei said narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Yes. We also need to know why you have been in Ningenkai and have been traveling to the past." Koenma said sucking on his pacifier.  
  
"What's Makai and Ningenkai?"  
  
"Onna stop playing dumb."  
  
"I'm guessing by your appearance you are hiding your true appearance and such." Kurama asked.  
  
"My true appearance?"  
  
"Would you just make this easy and tell the toddler what he wants to know?" Yusuke asked annoyed with all of this.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. If you could read my mind you would realize that."  
  
"That's a good idea, Hiei." Koenma said gesturing for him to do it.  
  
"Hn." A look of confusion passed over his features but only for a second before it vanished. "What she says is true but there is some kind o barrier around a certain part of her memories."  
  
"Now that you know that can I go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Koenma said crossing his arms behind his back.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't going to be happy. You're getting me in trouble you know." Kagome said crossing her arms from her place still on the floor.  
  
"Isn't that a demon name?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Who is this Inuyasha?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I never said I didn't know about demons." Kagome said. "I don't have to tell you anything besides that he is...a friend." Kagome said saying the last part a bit quieter.  
  
"Hey look at that jewel around her neck." Kuwabara said pointing at the full Shikon No Tama.  
"It's huge." Kagome's hand instantly went up to the jewel, clutching it in her hand.  
  
"A strange aura is coming off of it." Kurama said as a flash of gold was seen in his green eyes.  
  
"May I see that?" Koenma asked.  
  
"No." Kagome said quickly.  
  
Blue light covered Kagome again. All the Spirit Detectives knew what was about to happen and stepped back except for Hiei who just narrowed his eyes at her. A ball formed in her hands that looked like a blue flame. Hiei quickly knocked her out again.  
  
"That was close." Yusuke said letting out a deep breath.  
  
"Get that jewel." Koenma instructed. Hiei went to get it but quickly drew his hand back as though he had been shocked.  
  
"I can't touch it." He said annoyed with the girl already.  
  
"We will just have to wait till she wakes up again." Koenma said going over to sit in his chair.

* * *

It was dark but Kagome could still see red glowing eyes and a sadistic smile that was in her direction.  
  
_"Be good."_ The figure told a young Kagome. _"And this might not hurt so bad."  
_  
The scene faded away to reveal another, only to fade and be replaced by another. Each one showed pain and agony; it all felt so real. That was the last thing Kagome saw before she woke up screaming in a cold sweat. A low growl came in her direction from Hiei.  
  
"Good you're awake." Koenma said from on top of his desk.  
  
"Why can't I just go home? I don't know anything about what you are talking about." Kagome said in a sad quiet voice looking at the ground.  
  
"I am afraid I can't, not after your show of powers."  
  
"Show of powers?"  
  
"She doesn't know what she did." Hiei said leaning back onto the wall.  
  
"If it was any kind of powers it must have been my miko powers." Kagome said still looking at the floor.  
  
"You are a miko?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Those powers were not miko powers." Hiei said from his place in the shadows.  
  
"So what are we to do with her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We aren't going to get anything useful out of her." Yusuke said. "She's useless."  
  
"Am not." Kagome said standing up glaring at Yusuke.  
  
"Well you're not helping us any. You're nothing but a waste of time. I'm sure you're not even strong. Whatever that was, was probably that weird jewel."  
  
"Sit!" They were all confused by this.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh wait you're not Inuyasha. To bad." Kagome said crossing her arms.  
  
"You still have not explained why you are going to the past." Koenma said.  
  
"I go because if I don't I will just be dragged back by that stupid dog."  
  
"Dog?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Inuyasha is a half-inu demon." Kagome informed them.  
  
"Why will he take you back?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It was at first to find his precious jewel shards, that's the only thing I am useful for; he's made that clear." Kagome said frowning at the memory. "But now that, that is finished he does it because he has nothing better to do is my guess."  
  
"Then I guess he hasn't ever seen you with a bow and arrow." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh he has, but I am still nothing compare to his beloved Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes the one and only."  
  
"She was the protector of the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Yeah that's her alright. Any more questions you need me to answer; I would be the perfect one to answer them seeing as I am her reincarnation."  
  
"You are her reincarnation?!"  
  
"Yep, so I am told by every single person in the past. But hey, its not like I signed up for it or anything."  
  
"I see." Koenma said while thinking about something. "Would you by any chance like to become a Spirit Detective?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You would be working with them." He said gesturing over to Yusuke and the others. "They go on missions fighting demons that have escaped into Ningenkai."  
  
"There is no way she's joining!" Yusuke argued.  
  
"Wait, you say they go fight demons that escape into Ningenkai right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"We get to kill them to." Kuwabara said.  
  
"So you sent them to kill me?!" Kagome said pointing her finger at Yusuke and the others.  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
"He wanted us to bring you in for questioning first."  
  
"Oh that's so nice of you, then you were just going to kill me afterwards." Kagome said irritated with them.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, I had no idea who you were. Please think about it because they could really use you in their next mission."  
  
"What mission?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The have to enter the demon torment that you were in last year, the one with the Toguro brothers."  
  
"Hell no, I'm not going back there." Yusuke said crossing his arms.  
  
"Well you are going to have to, you have no other choice. So will you, a miko would help them a lot, and who better than you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I have heard about you in the files about the Shikon No Tama about it shattering and all and how it was brought back together."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"No way." Yusuke said still not liking the idea.  
  
"Yes, but only because he doesn't want me to." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Good. Let's see you have.... six months to train."  
  
"Six months? Last time we had longer."  
  
"Well this isn't last time."  
  
"What scared?" Kagome taunted.  
  
"No; but you should be. You wont even last the first round."  
  
"You act as though I haven't fought against a demon before. It was me that delivered the final blow to Naraku, if I can fight him and live I can live through this."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"So when can I leave?"  
  
"Well seeing as how I am done with this you can leave now. But before you leave here's this." He said handing her a black communicator.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It is a communicator; it allows me to contact you no matter where you are."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Why is hers different?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because this is the new version. It allows me to contact her no matter where she is even over time distance."  
  
"Well how am I supposed to get out of this place."  
  
"Botan."  
  
"Yes Koenma sir."  
  
"I need you to create a portal for all of them."  
  
"Right." She said getting to work.  
  
"I will probably be in the past seeing as that will be the best place to train."  
  
"Alright, see you in six months!" He said as they stepped through the portals.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the portal making her way to her house to get some supplies.  
  
"Why hello." Kagome turned to meet the person.  
  
They had spiky dark crimson hair with black bangs shaping their face and ruby eyes. They were wearing an outfit similar to Yoko's only it was pure black. He smiled at Kagome making a chill run up her spine.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your dear friend Kazu." He said smiling again.  
  
"If you were my friend I am sure I would remember you and I don't."  
  
"Yes it's a shame about your memories."  
  
"My memories?"  
  
"Yes, haven't you ever wanted to know why you can only remember back to when you were fifteen?"  
  
"I was in a car accident and I lost my memories is all."  
  
"You will not be going back to see the half breed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have other things to be doing like improvements."  
  
"Improvements? Look I am sorry but I have to be-." He suddenly was behind her with an arm around her waist and his other hand over her mouth.  
  
"Now my little jewel, behave and this wont have to hurt so bad. You know how it goes." He whispered into her ear. "We must have you better for the torment my jewel. You wouldn't want to ruin this and disappoint me now would you?" He asked kissing her temple. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear by now. "Now my jewel, we have things to do." He said just before she passed out.

* * *

Well how do you like? I know I shouldn't have made a new story with all the ones I already had but the idea was eating away at me so I just went with it. I hope it's not too bad and if its not I will continue! I am making it out of this writer's block and I think this story did it! I will try to update on my other stories ASAP! And since school is out that SHOULD be soon, key word is soon. I am planning on making this a Hiei/Kagome story unless someone else or I change my mind; and why I plan to do this is for what I have planned for this story. But you will have to wait and see to find out what it is! I know it's a little rushed but just bare with me.  
  
Inudemoness247 


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Memories

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha.

* * *

**Six months later   
**  
The past six months had seemed like they just flew by. Yusuke and everyone had gathered up by the platform that lead onto the all so familiar boat that they had seen before. During the past six months they had all trained as much and as hard as possible. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had all been training at Genkai's (I know before in the show she died but let's just say she was brought back somehow.) and Hiei went off to Makai saying the training was better over there. They all stood around a bit irritated as they waited for Kagome to show.  
  
"That girl better show." Yusuke said getting impatient.

"I am sure she will and has a good reason." Kurama said in his usual sweet tone.

"Hn."

"If she doesn't hurry up I say leave her."

"She's not that bad, plus we already know she has some power."

"Yeah if anyone tries to touch her she can just burn them." Kuwabara said joining in on the conversation.

"Oh great we got another Hiei." Yusuke said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Oh come on, what do you have against the girl? Sure she burns people but I am sure she's not all that bad." Kuwabara said.

"I just don't."

"Well its not like I ever liked you." Yusuke froze as he felt sharp metal pressed against the back of his neck. "I do believe the rules say nothing about killing one of your own teammates." Behind Yusuke stood Kagome under a black hood with a sword pointed at Yusuke. "But I think I will save that till afterwards, after all you could actually be useful." She said sheathing her sword.

"Like you could actually kill me." Yusuke said turning around to face her. "Where the hell have you been any ways and what's with the cloak?"

"I-I don't know." Kagome said in realization and fear lacing through her words. Everyone became confused, how could you not remember where you were in the past six months? "Oh look, the boat!" Kagome said hurrying off.

"How could you not remember?" Kurama asked.

"Even the idiot can remember that." Hiei said from his place against the tree.

"Let's go before we get left behind." Yusuke said walking onto the boat with the others closely behind him.

"Hn."

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear?" a demon said closing in on Kagome making her back up into the railing.

"A human?" Another said appearing at Kagome's side. "And on a boat full of demons."

"Didn't your mother ever warn you about that?" Another said appearing at her right.

"I'm not afraid of some weak demon like you."

"Why you little bitch." The one in front of her held her up off the ground by her neck, her hood falling off. Kagome didn't show any fear, just continued to meet the demon's gaze with her own.

"I think we should teach the wench a lesson." The one on her right said grinning.

"Humans never do realize their place." The one on her left said grinning madly.

"No it's you who do not know their place." Kagome said with a sadistic smile plastered on her face. The demon tightened his grip on her.

"I'm going to have fun with you."

"I didn't know you loved to die." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"So she thinks she smart does she?" The one on her left said, cracking his knuckles.

Kagome reached up grabbing his wrist. In only a second her burst up into what looked like blue flames. Kagome fell to the ground in a crouching pose. Her hair cascading over her shoulders shadowing her face.

"Who's next?" She asked.

"Kill her." The one on her right said stepping forward.  
  
The one on her right came at her; Kagome quickly jumped up into the air dodging the attack. They had already gotten attention of some of the demons; they began to crowd around them. The one that was on her left before came at her with amazing speed. Kagome quickly formed a bow and arrow out of her powers shooting him in the chest.  
  
"You little wench!"

"Looks like you're two players short." She said grinning.

"I don't need them to kill some weak human."

"That is where you underestimate me, I am not weak." The full Shikon No Tama around her neck started to glow.

"That's the Shikon No Tama! How did some human get it?" He asked stepping forward.

"I killed that pathetic half-breed that tried to claim it by the name of Naraku."

"You lie wench. It doesn't matter how you got it, the jewel will be mine." In a green blur the demon collapsed to the ground, his head rolling off the side of the ship in a trail of blood.

"No, it's mine." Said a new demon walking over to Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke asked appearing at the edge of the crowd.

"If you have come to save your little human friend I suggest you forget it." The demon said.

"KILL HER AND TAKE THE JEWEL!" One of the many demons yelled.  
  
All the demons drew closer to Kagome. By now Kurama and the others had joined up with them and were fighting off all the many demons. Kagome's eyes widened at the site.  
  
"W-what's going on?" She asked walking back onto the railing.

"You're about to die." The demon from before said approaching her. Kagome fell to the ground, eyes widened in fear. "So now you're scared, good." He said now directly in front of her.

"Ah!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as a blue energy came from her hand as she raised it in front of her face. In a flash of light the whole ship was rid of all the demons except for her teammates.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled looking back at her.

"What are you?" Hiei asked narrowing his eyes at her. "Even for a miko that power is not normal."

"I-I."  
  
_Sleep._  
  
Kagome's eyes fell shut as she collapsed onto the ground as those words played in her mind. Hiei narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Well at least she can fight." Yusuke said. "What are we going to do with her."

"I'm not touching her, she gives me the spooks." Kurama said shivering.

"Hiei can just to be safe." Kurama said.

"Well looks like she's yours." Yusuke said going over to sit down and wait out the rest of the trip.

* * *

_"Big brother! Wait for me!" A young Kagome ran up the hill at the park trying to catch up. His form was shadowed from her, making it unable fore her to determine who he was.  
  
Out of no where these arms seemed to come out from no where, pulling her back into an empty black void.  
  
"Big brother!" She called out as she reached her arm out to him.  
_

_"Kagome!" He called out.  
_  
**Next scene   
**  
_ "Make me proud my little jewel."  
_

_"I want by big brother." She sobbed.  
_

_ "Do not worry you'll never have to remember any of them ever again." He said grinning as a strong, piercing, striking, pain filled her entire being. It felt like she had been thrown into the fires of hell. "Remember my precious jewel, they left you and you now only have me." He said as the pain increased ten folds._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed out in her sleep waking everyone up.  
  
They were now at the hotel and had been sleeping till she woke them up with her screaming. Sweat covered her being as her skin felt hotter than the darkest flames in Makai. Her hands clutched the bed sheets with a death grip as she tossed and turned wildly in her sleep. Yusuke and the others came in, all irritated they had waken them up.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here? You would think someone is killing you." Yusuke said pissed that he had been waken up from his sleep.

"She's...asleep." Kurama aid looking at her tossing sleeping form.

"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's sleeping, it's what I should be doing." Yusuke said about to go back to bed.

"She's having a nightmare." Hiei said looking at her.

"I am afraid to imagine what it could be." Kurama said with a look of consern.

"No." She said in her sleep. "Please, don't." Tears were running down her face now.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" Kuwabara asked.

"I will." Kurama said walking over touching her shoulder. "Ah!" He cried out in pain as flames covered his hand burning it but vanished the moment he took his hand off leaving behind black burned skin.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said. "That cant be normal, even if she is a miko or whatever."

"I'll be good." She mumbled in her sleep. "Just don't hurt him, please." She said in a pleading voice. "AHHHH!" She screamed again.

"S-she's in pain." Kurama said in a shaky voice.

"Hn." Hiei said walking over to her as did Yusuke who was now by Kurama. "Onna wake up." He said shaking her by her shoulder. The flames covered his hand but didn't burn him, only warmed his body in the warm calm feeling.

"Is she waking up?" Yusuke asked bending down so that his face was in front of her face.  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open, Yusuke swore he saw flecks of red in them before he saw all blue. Kagome's eyes widened, before she threw her arms around Yusuke's neck bringing him into a hug. Her body temperature was back to normal, so Yusuke wasn't burned. Everyone froze, shock at what she did.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome quickly released him, pushing him back letting him fall onto the ground. "I am so sorry; it's just I was dreaming-I woke up and...I mistook you for...Why are all of you in here?" She asked noticing everyone.

"You were screaming in your sleep and woke us up."

"I was? Oh, I am so sorry." She said looking down embarrassed.

"We never got to introduce ourselves properly; I'm Kurama. The one on the floor is Yusuke our team leader, the one by the door still is Kuwabara, and he is Hiei."

"Hn."

"May I ask what happened to your hand? That looks pretty bad." Kagome said pointing at his hand. "I can't imagine how you did that."

"Well-." Kurama began.

"He was being careless is all." Hiei said stopping him giving him a look to leave it alone.

"I can heal that for you if you'd like."

"You can?" He asked.

"Sure, I do this kind of thing all the time." She said taking his hand.

"That's all right, I can do it."

"No, I can do it right here." She said as her hands glowed a soft blue, suspecting to be burned Kurama stiffened. "See no problem, all done." She said letting him go, smiling at him.

"It is as though it was never there." He said in amazement.

"That's what it's supposed to do. Well I am sure you all are tired so you can go back to sleep, sorry again."

"Good night -."

"Oh my name is Kagome."

"Well it's nice to know you." He said walking out with everyone else but Hiei.

"Well aren't you going back to sleep?"

"I don't need it."

"Oh yeah, you're a demon."

"Hn. What about you?"

"What, am I going to sleep?"

"Hn."

"Oh, no. I got enough sleep. I'm used to not getting a lot of hours of sleep. Inuyasha was never one to let you sleep late." She said smiling at the memories.

"Hn."

"Are you going to stay in here?" She asked as he sat on the open windowsill, on leg propped up with his arm resting on it as his other leg hung inside the room, just touching the floor.

"Hn." Kagome smiled at his reply.

"Where is the bath room? I'm guessing that there actually is one." She said smiling.

"Out to the left." He said as he looked out the window.

"Thanks." She said as she went to the bathroom. A minute later he could here the bath water running.

* * *

Kagome came out about twenty minutes later drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing a black outfit; the front was styled like Inuyasha's coat front and was sleeveless. It came down to her knees and had slits that started just below her hips on each side. Underneath on the other side of the material was crimson. Underneath that were black pants Like Hiei's and so were her shoes. Kagome had pulled her hair up into high ponytail and had her arms and fists wrapped up like Hiei's. She came in smiling and placed her cloak on the bed and placed her sword at her side.  
  
"Hi."

"Hn."

"Hmph." He raised a brow in her direction. "Would you like to know what this is?" Kagome asked taking out the Shikon No Tama that was tucked under her clothes.

"Seeing as how you caused that fight because of that thing, yes." He replied as he looked outside.

"Well this, is he Shikon No Tama. It is why I had to travel to the past. When I first went there a demon had torn it from my body; I didn't even know it was in me. Then I accidentally shattered it. I traveled with my friends and together we collected them all to bring it back together and destroyed Naraku our enemy."

"Hn."  
  
'But before that...I don't know. Why can't I remember, I cant even remember what happened during these past six months.' She thought never realizing that Hiei heard it.  
  
"You know it's weird for me to think that once I knew nothing of this kind of thing. I was normal and went to high school without a care in the world. I miss it, now a day it feels like everything is moving to fast."

"It is these kind of things that make us who we are."

"It's the flames that change and shape you." She said as those words suddenly popped into her mind. "Brother." She whispered lowering her head.  
  
'Why did I say that?'  
  
_Be good my little jewel._ Kagome's head popped up looking out the window; she had heard those words somewhere before. But who had said them to her?  
  
"Who... I think I will go outside for a walk. See you later." She said turning and leaving.

* * *

The sky was still dark and Kagome easily blinded into the darkness. Her mind was on her dream. It seemed so familiar and yet it didn't. Maybe she was getting memories that she had before the car accident back; but why would she call that person big brother? She didn't have an older brother, if she did her mother would have told her, she was sure of it. Her mother wouldn't keep something like that from her. Maybe it wasn't anything at all but a dream.  
She didn't like not being able to remember things, it made her feel weak That is one thing Kagome had grown not to like, be weak. Inuyasha had always compared her to Kikyo and it made her feel weak and useless; even more so when they would be in battle and she couldn't do anything to help. All those times Inuyasha had to come to rescue her. She hated being weak; having to watch her friends get hurt while she could do nothing to help. She only had seemed any kind of use when detecting the jewel shards and in the final battle. Why did she have to be so...  
  
"Useless." She said frowning. "Why do I have to be so weak?"  
  
It seemed even darker here under the tree's canopies. Before all of this it would be nights like this outside all alone that would scare her but now a day it is what calmed her. If she could live through this torment then that's all she could want. She knew those that won got whatever wish they wanted granted, but if she could just live though this she didn't care about that. Because if she could it would prove that she wasn't so weak. She would live through this, she refused to die here in this place.  
  
"I'll prove it to everyone." She said smiling up at the night sky. "Wait...a wish!"  
  
'I could wish for my memories back! Then I could know what I was like before!' She thought excitedly. 'There is no way I can lose now, not with the chance to remember my past.'

* * *

So how was it? I am still very iffy on it all. I'm trying to make it more.....organized, I think that's the word. I'm working on it so it's only a matter of time! Please review and give me any ideas you have. I really love hearing if u liked or didn't like my story and any ideas you have. Letting me know what you think makes me want to write and update faster!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	3. Chapter 3: Canceled

**Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.  
  
Ok there seems to be a misunderstanding; most of you though by a 'wish' she was going to use the Shikon-No-Tama well she's not. She was thinking about the wish she would have if her team won in the tournament. Sorry for the confusion, but it also gave me an idea so thank you all!  
**

* * *

Kagome lay on the bed with her left arm folded behind her head and her right hand resting on her stomach. Her eyes were locked on the ceiling above her but her thoughts were elsewhere. The sun was still rising in the morning sky and the morning was trapped in between the darkness of night and the sun's light that had yet to fill the sky. Hiei still sat on the open windowsill like he was before, his gaze on the rising sun. Kagome felt like going into everyone's room and waking them up; she couldn't wait for the tournament to begin. It was only a matter of time. This silence was unnerving; Kagome couldn't stand it.  
  
"What will you wish for if we win?" Kagome asked.  
  
"There is nothing I want." He answered not bothering to look at her.  
  
"I already know what I want and I can't wait till I have my wish answered."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It may seem like nothing to you but it is everything to me. I just want to be able to know."  
  
"What will you wish for?" He asked still not looking at her.  
  
"To remember. The worst thing you may ever know is not to know; when half of your life is nothing but an inky darkness and there is no light to show you what is there before you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You see a couple of years back I was in a car accident and I got amnesia from it. Everything before that...I do not know. At first I was scared wondering how I could continue without what I had before. I finally managed to continue; I started over. It wasn't till now that it bothers me; there is something there that I feel I should know." She said as her hand went to the jewel around her neck.  
  
"Can't you just use that jewel?"  
  
"Well I could... but you see, it would be selfish. I am the guardian of it and I refuse to use the jewel for this. This way I can fight for it not that I didn't have to fight before."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is it me or does Yusuke seem not to like me?" She didn't get a reply.

* * *

Yusuke didn't seem to get much sleep after they had been woken up earlier. He kept dreaming of his younger sister when she was still around. Why was he thinking about this, now of all times. He had loved his sister, in a brother to sister kind of was of course. He always had protected her but the time she disappeared he couldn't. She just vanished and there was nothing he could do about it. He hated himself for that; it was he who he blamed. After she vanished everything just seemed to go downhill from there. He began to hate his little sister for leaving them and hating himself all the more the entire time.  
Their father had died the year after she was born in a plane crash. It had effected his mom a lot. But his mom had still managed to bring them a smile trying to keep them happy. But after she vanished she just seemed to break. She soon started drinking along with everything else; it was like she didn't care any more. Yusuke had been effected by his sisters' disappearance as well. After that he had closed himself off and had become the punk that he was today.  
For some reason he didn't like being around that new girl, Kagome. There was just something about her, it reminded him so much for his sister. It wasn't right for him to be angry with Kagome and he knew it. But after so long blaming himself it felt good to hate someone else even if they had nothing to do with the matter.  
When he was little still around the time that she had 'vanished' he still liked to believe that she would come back and everything would be like it had been before she left. Soon he to had given up like everyone else had on that false hope. The police had never found out what had happened to her. They couldn't say she was kidnapped, because there was no evidence. Not even a fingerprint to prove that. They couldn't say that she ran away because there was nothing there to prove that either. But then again they had never found a body. So Yusuke liked to believe that she was still alive somewhere. Through all the investigation in the end all they could say was that she 'vanished'.  
He tried to remember what she had looked like but only got a blurry vision; he was still young at the time. The day he couldn't even remember her name he had tried everything he could think of to find out. He had asked his mom but that didn't help seeing as it pained her to hear about her missing daughter or she was to drunk, and if she wasn't she would go drink some more. He looked for birth certificates; everything but couldn't seem to find them. Well then again he wouldn't because they were all burned with everything else when their apartment went up in flame back when he began his 'job'.  
The sun had already begun to rise and he would have to get up any ways sometime soon so he finally got up and went to take a shower. On his was he had heard Kagome talking to who he only assumed was Hiei. She had been in a car accident from what he heard her say and couldn't remember anything. He felt bad for her; he knew how much it pained him when he couldn't remember his sister but not to remember anything; he couldn't imagine how that felt.

* * *

The gang was now all awake and sitting around waiting to go out. Koenma was now there along with Botan and Gorge. Kagome was sitting in a chair in a corner away from where they all sat either talking or arguing she couldn't tell. For some reason the hairs on her arms stood on end and this strange tingling feeling was crawling all over her skin. Kagome kept rubbing her arms trying to make the feeling go away. Botan had noticed and came over thinking she was nervous.  
  
"Hi Kagome."  
  
"Uh- Hi." Kagome said as she continued to rub her arms.  
  
"You shouldn't be nervous. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I'm not nervous." Kagome replied still rubbing her arms as though she was cold.  
  
"So she's nervous now is she" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh be nice Yusuke; it will be her first fight here."  
  
"I'm not nervous."  
  
"No?" Botan asked.  
  
"Then she's scared." Yusuke said.  
  
"Everything will be fine I'll protect you!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Uh it's ok, really. I'm fine; you act as though I haven't fought a demon before."  
  
"Kagome has fought demons before so I'm sure this isn't new to her." Koenma said.  
  
"Yes, and she's a powerful miko." Gorge said joining in.  
  
"I'm fine! I just got a weird feeling is all." She said standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Bathroom." She said irritated.  
  
"Now look hat you did." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I hope she's alright." Kurama said from his place on the couch.  
  
"The onna is fine." Hiei said from his place on the windowsill.  
  
"Well it's time to go guys." Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go already." Kagome said who was now out of the bathroom.

* * *

The ring was the same as the year before minus the destruction. There was a new host (the person that does the counting and all of that.) this year though. She had mint green hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and blue eyes with pink markings on her eyelids. She as wearing a purple tube top with a tight black skirt and black lace up boots. She went by the name Keisan.  
  
"Ok I'm Keisan and I will be your host for this years tournament." She said cheerfully into the microphone. "For our first fight this year we have team Urameshi vs. team Kinshi!" The crowd hollered wanting the fighting to start. "On team Urameshi we have the team leader Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama all from last year. And their new fighter this year Kagome Higurashi!" The crowd booed once her name was called because she was human. "And for the Kinshi team we have the team leader Kizu, Nengai, Jimen, Jib, and Eien!"  
  
Both teams looked at the other sizing them up, except for Kagome who was looking around the stadium. Eien from the other team stepped up to the ring. The group began arguing who would go first; except for Hiei who didn't seem to care and Kagome who just stayed back; well take that back Yusuke and Kuwabara were the only ones.  
  
"Kagome, you take this one." Yusuke said turning to her.  
  
"Why her?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Cuz this one seems to be the weakest, it will be easier for her."  
  
"Alright." Kagome said cheerfully walking up.  
  
"But I wanted this one!" Kuwabara complained.  
  
"You wouldn't fight." Yusuke said. "The demon is a girl."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
Kuwabara turned to the ring to see the fighter take off a cloak tossing it to one of her teammates. Eien had long golden hair with purple streaks in it. She was wearing what looked like...miko garbs only the pants were purple and got tight around the ankles and the top was gold as was the shoes. She had her long hair in a braid to keep it out of her face.  
  
"Ok the first fight is Eien vs. Kagome!" Keisan said stepping out of the way. "You all know the rules so lets begin!" The crowd shouted for Eien to Kill the 'human' which seemed to annoy Kagome and make Eien smirk.  
  
"They send me a human do they. No problem by the end you will be dead."  
  
"But this human is gonna purify your ass."  
  
"I doubt that, only mikos have that power. I sense nothing from you, you don't even wear miko clothing, and they have all died out or either has weakened. You are no match for me."  
  
"Well then how about I give you a demonstration." Kagome said smiling.  
  
A blue aura quickly surrounded Kagome flowing around her like a flame. Another demon from the crowd shouted for Eien to go ahead and kill her.  
  
"I'll kill you with my bare hands." Eien said coming at her in a golden blur.  
  
Kagome quickly jumped up just missing Eien. Eien quickly turned around jumping up into the air to get to her. She quickly brought her fist to Kagome's side before slamming her down into the ground. The crowd screamed in enjoyment. Kagome made it to her feet starring Eien in the eyes. They both got back into fighting stance; Eien was the first to attack. Kagome stepped to the side while grabbing her wrist allowing her powers to eat away at her flesh before spinning her around and throwing her to the edge of the ring.  
  
"Why you little bitch." Eien said standing and looking at her wrist. "So you do have some powers. Doesn't matter you'll have to do better than that."  
  
Eien came at Kagome with an attack similar to Inuyasha's 'Blades of blood'; Kagome quickly put up a barrier that sent the attack back at her. Eien jumped to the side dodging the attack as it went straight into the stands killing some of the weaker demons in its path.  
  
"Well folks it looks like we have a miko on our hands." Keisan said after Kagome's demonstration if powers.  
  
In a blink of an eye Eien had Kagome hanging off the ground by her feet. Yusuke and the others were yelling at her while Eien's team yelled at her to finish it. Kagome struggled to get free but Eien only tightened her grip drawing some blood as her claws went into her skin.  
  
"Do not touch me." She growled out surprising her a bit.  
  
"Ah!" Eien screamed as the contact with Kagome's skin burned her hand. She quickly released her.  
  
Eien held her burned hand in pain as she glared at Kagome who was standing before her. Kagome's head was tilted down and her bangs covering her eyes. Her hands were in fists as the once blue aura began to darken to purple, then to a crimson red. Kagome let out a laugh that sounded nothing like the happy girl that Kurama and the others had come to know. It was like when they first met her but this time something was different.  
  
"You dare try to kill me?" Kagome asked raising her head. Eien was taken back when she saw her once blue eyes were lavender and the white in her eyes had turned red. "That was very foolish you know." The Shikon that was under her clothes had turned black the moment that she had changed.  
  
"W-what are you?" Eien said stepping back.  
  
_'Kill her.'_ That's all Kagome heard as she unsheathed her blade pointing it at her opponent.  
  
The same red flame-like aura that surrounded her hungrily engulfed her blade. There was an unnerving calmness to Kagome; her face held no emotion except her cold eyes that held death in them. Eien quickly pulled out a pair of twin blades getting into fighting stance. Kagome brought up her sword then down sending a powerful blow with it. Eien crossed her swords making shield with them; the blow moved her back a bit. She quickly recovered coming straight at Kagome. Kagome swiftly brought up her sword as hers collided with Eien's. Kagome pushed off at the same moment Eien did landing on the opposite side as her.  
Kagome twirled the blade around a bit before coming at Eien at an inhuman speed. Eien jumped to the side but Kagome quickly turned hitting her with her blade. The crowd got silent as a wave of red energy came at Eien throwing her out of the ring and into the wall, leaving a crater behind.  
  
"Well seeing as Eien has been turned to...well... nothing. Kagome wins!"  
  
The crowd yelled in outrage. None of them could believe that a human could have such power, even if they were a miko. Even Yusuke and the others had been brought to confusion on how she had such powers.  
  
"What the hell Koenma?! Why didn't you tell us she could do that? If I would have known I would have sent Kuwabara in instead of her." Yusuke asked Koenma who was in his teenage form.  
  
"Botan! Why wasn't I informed that she had this type of power? I was told she only had miko powers."  
  
"That is what her file said." Botan said nervously.  
  
"Something's not right about her." Kurama said.  
  
"Hey who are they?" Kuwabara asked pointing to the two men that walked up onto the ring and were now talking to Kagome. One of them stepped to the side telling Keisan something before the two and Kagome walked off.  
  
"The tournament has been put on hold till farther notice." Keisan announced to the angry crowd.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Gorge lets go." Koenma said walking through a portal and back to Spirit World leaving the others behind.

* * *

Kagome sat in a chair with her back to one of the arm rests and her legs hanging off the other as a man behind a desk in front of her sat there. The two men that had brought her here were standing by the door in case something happened.  
  
"Kazu was pleased with your performance."  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked as her eyes flickered back and forth from what they were and their normal state. Kagome brought her hand to her head.  
  
"Something wrong?" The man asked.  
  
"Uh -."  
  
"Kagome." Someone whispered into her ear.  
  
Her eyes went stopped flickering and went back to how they were a moment ago. The man behind her waved their hand signaling for the others to leave. Her whole body went ice cold and it was like she was frozen to where she sat.  
  
"Now that's better jewel." Kagome's eyes moved up to see Kazu sitting on the desk in front of her. "You haven't been behaving now have you. As much as I enjoyed your display of powers out there I didn't." He said narrowing his eyes at her. Kagome looked away, this only angered him. He firmly grasped her forcing her to look at him. "I know what you were planing. I told you that you didn't need those memories. You'll be fine as long as you behave and stay with me."  
  
"I-." She tried to speak.  
  
"Do anything and I will have them killed." Realization snapped into her eyes.  
  
"You may not be able to remember but I know you understand what I'm talking about."  
  
"My head." Kagome said as she turned around sitting in the chair rubbing her head. "Where... am I?" She asked rubbing her head as the red in her eyes vanished and her eyes returned to blue but this time had a red ring around them.  
  
"What? How did you-."  
  
"Hey; it's you! Where am I and why have you brought me here?!" She demanded standing up. The jewel was instantly purified again.  
  
"How did you regain control?" He demanded to know.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I see; it doesn't matter. Sleep."  
  
"What-?" She suddenly collapsed back onto the chair.  
  
"You are to cancel it and take her to her room." He said  
  
"What about-."  
  
"She won't remember any of it."  
  
"Won't the detectives get suspicious."  
  
"That is where that lovely 'car accident' comes in." He said laughing as he left leaving them to take care of her.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Something about this isn't right." Kurama said.  
  
"No human should have that amount of power." Hiei said leaning against the wall.  
  
"I'm getting weird vibes from her." Kuwabara said.  
  
"There is something she isn't telling us." Kurama said.  
  
"Or she doesn't know." Yusuke said.  
  
"Why wouldn't she know?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She was in a car accident and lost all her memories." Yusuke answered.  
  
Everyone's heads turned when there was a knock at the door. Yusuke stood and opened the door, meeting the two men from earlier; one was holding Kagome. Everyone in the room had a look of confusion to why one was holding a sleeping Kagome. Something seemed off about this.  
  
"Here is your fighter." The one holding Kagome said dropping her into Yusuke's arms.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Our boss runs this place he wanted to talk to her."  
  
"Then explain why she is asleep."  
  
"She – collapsed. Probably just from exhaustion from the fight."  
  
"Now if you will excuse us we must be going." The second one said as they walked away.  
  
"Well what should we do?" Yusuke asked closing the door and placing her on one of the couches.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Kurama said.  
  
"I don't think so." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Uh – my head." Kagome said sitting up using one hand to help keep her up and the other on her head.  
  
"Hey what happened with those guys?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I – I don't." She stopped rubbing her head again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked kneeling down looking at her.  
  
"Well she looks like she's back to normal." Yusuke said crossing his arms.  
  
"Normal?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Before your eyes... they changed colors but now they are just blue. No problem." Kurama said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh-."  
  
"So why did you leave with those guys?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I-." She stopped as though she remembered something, a red ring around her blue eyes like before. Kagome raised her head looking at them all; they all stepped back once they saw her eyes.  
  
"Please don't tell me she's gonna kill me." Kuwabara said stepping back.  
  
"I saw him again." Kagome began. "He was mad with me because of something I did."  
  
"Who?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kazu; he told me that he would do something if I didn't behave."  
  
"Do what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He would kill them." Kagome said as she remembered the whole conversation.  
  
"Ah good Kagome you're here." Koenma said as he arrived back in the room with Botan.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Botan asked in worry.  
  
"Kagome we have a serious matter on our hands." Koenma began.  
  
There was a knock at the door again. Kurama was the one this time that went to answer it.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I have come to inform you that the Tournament has been canceled for this year. You are asked to leave the island as soon as possible; by tomorrow at the latest." The messenger said before going to his next room to deliver the message. Kurama closed the door and walked over to the others.  
  
"Canceled?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That is what the messenger said." Kurama said as he sat back down.  
  
"Well get your things and we can continue this in Spirit World!" Botan said cheerfully.

* * *

**Ok I'm going to stop it there before I go any farther into it. I feel like this is all...rushed and I'm working on that. I hope to get it to.... Get like I like. As confusing as all of this sounds. But as always thanks for your lovely reviews and I'll update as soon as I can! Now do me a favor and review; ideas and suggestions are welcome as always!  
  
Inudemoness247 **


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

* * *

Everyone had been brought to Spirit World along with their belongings they had brought to the tournament. They had left the island and had gone straight to Spirit World. Yusuke and the others now sat in chairs that had been brought in for them. Koenma sat behind his desk in his chair.  
  
"Kagome you said that you are a miko right?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For some reason we only have files on you till up to a couple years ago."  
  
"A couple years ago I was in a car accident and got amnesia."  
  
"Yes, but we should still have information on you from before the car accident you say you were in. We have gone and done some research, I think I know the answer to my questions but I need to be sure first."  
  
"Uh... and how will you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I need to know about your life before the 'car accident'."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't even remember any of it."  
  
"I thought as much so I called Genkai."  
  
"The old hag?" Yusuke asked. "Why her- OW!" Yusuke said rubbing his head where Genkai had just hit him. Everyone turned to see Genkai.  
  
"Ah- good Genkai you came."  
  
"So this is the girl?" She asked eyeing Kagome.  
  
"Yes; Kagome this is Genkai. She has powers that will be able to unlock the memories that are trapped in you mind."  
  
"Since when can she do that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I have always been able dimwit." Genkai said hitting him on the back off the head again.  
  
"Uh- alright I guess. But I don't think there is much to know. If there was I'm sure my mother would have said something."  
  
"Yes, we'll see. Genkai."  
  
"Alright." She said walking over to Kagome and standing in front of her. "Relax or I won't be able to enter your mind." Genkai instructed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Genkai held her hands, one on each side of Kagome's head. Kagome did as Genkai asked and relaxed, soon going a bit slack in the chair as Genkai's power came from her hands and flowed into Kagome's mind. Genkai's eyes closed and Kagome's remained open but now had a foggy glossed over look to them. Kagome's breathing soon began to calm; by the looks of it; it would seem she was in a peaceful state. The very opposite could be said for Genkai. Sweat could be seen on her forehead, a look of concentration could be seen marring her face.  
  
"So what now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We wait." Koenma said.  
  
Everyone seemed to be getting comfortable, seeing as it may take awhile. About five minutes had passed when all of their heads shot up when Kagome took in a sharp breath. Genkai stumbled back a bit eyes open and wide. The look of peace that was on Kagome had vanished to a look of panic and pain. Her breathing had quickened; her eyes had widened a bit but hadn't lost the glossed look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Koenma asked quickly. Genkai's eyes narrowed a bit at Kagome.  
  
"It wasn't amnesia that kept her from remembering."  
  
"It wasn't?" Kurama asked slightly confused.  
  
"It was a spell. The spell is an old but powerful one. It took a lot to take it off, the moment it was gone my mind was flooded by images – her memories."  
  
"What did you see?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Something horrible." Genkai said, sympathy showing in her eyes directed at Kagome, shocking them all.  
  
"AHHH-!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs in horror at what she saw.  
  
Through the fog that covered her eyes you could see fear. It rolled off of her in heavy waves. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara could feel it and knew she was scared without even having to look at her face. Kagome's hands were now clutching the armrests of the chair she was in, her knuckles white.  
  
"Bad memories." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Can't imagine what it could be." Yusuke said.  
  
"It's probably nothing; humans scare easily." Hiei said leaning against one of the walls.  
  
"Oh come on Hiei, you could show some sympathy for her." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What did you see Genkai?" Koenma asked.  
  
"It was from when she was young. She was crying asking for her brother, seems a demon took her."  
  
"Was it him?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes, it was Kazu."  
  
"Kazu?" Yusuke asked. "Wasn't she saying something about someone named Kazu earlier?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Earlier when she returned to the hotel room she was saying something about someone named Kazu. She said he was mad at her because of something she did and would kill someone if she didn't behave."  
  
"Then it must be her." Koenma said.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Kuwabara asked. "Snap her out of it or something."  
  
"There is nothing you can do. She is in the middle of remembering, her mind is elsewhere." Genkai said.  
  
"It doesn't seem right though." Yusuke said. "She looks like she is in pain."  
  
"She will eventually pass out because of to many memories, it will be to much for her mind to bare at once like this." Genkai began. "She will remember the rest while she sleeps." The next thing they all knew was Kagome had fallen out of the chair and onto the floor passed out.  
  
"Botan take her to a room to rest in." Koenma instructed.  
  
"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hiei carry her and follow Botan. Kurama or someone can fill you in later."  
  
"Why him?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because he can watch over her and if something happens take care of it without getting burned." Koenma said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said narrowing his eyes at Koenma before picking her up and following Botan out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Ok so now can you explain whatever is going on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes; I will start with Kazu."  
  
"Kazu? Now that I think about it I think I have heard about him." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes; years ago Kazu came up with the idea of making this certain... kind of person through experiments that would have to take place. To make someone, with human blood strong as a demon, to make the weak strong in a way. It was some weird obsession of his. A normal human would die from the experiments so he needed one with high spirit energy as well as demon blood in them. He was looking for one with these qualities that were also of a young age so that he could easily do this without much trouble."  
  
"Yes I remember now." Kurama said. "I remember hearing about it sometime ago."  
  
"Ten years ago a girl was kidnapped from Ningenkai, the suspect behind it was Kazu. I thought that it was Kagome because in my research I found something interesting; she is half demon, or that I know at least used to."  
  
"Used to?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Kagome was the one he took. The things said to have been done from the scientists and such that had done it for Kazu were said to be horrible. In one experiment it was said that different kinds of demons had been collected. Kagome had also in the beginning had miko powers; somehow he got her powers to attack the demon. Instead of purifying the demon it sucked them into her first taking their powers before purifying the soul or anything else except for their power which would be left within her. Later this had been done with a fire apparition of extraordinary power. Afterwards Kazu used this new power and through her into the pits of the dark flames of Makai; the same that make up Hiei's 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'."  
  
"Ok I'm confused." Yusuke said scratching his head.  
  
"But wouldn't she have been killed by the flames?" Kurama asked ignoring what Yusuke just said.  
  
"Yes but the powers she received from the fire apparition gave her the power to sustain that kind of thing. Kazu left her there for months, even with the powers she received it must have been extremely painful. Finally she consumed the fire bringing it within her. This was just one of the many things he did to her."  
  
"So what was he just some twisted freak or something." Kuwabara asked  
  
"No." Genkai said speaking up. "Kazu wanted power."  
  
"So how was doing all that to her getting it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You see Kazu wanted control over Makai but he wouldn't be able to do it alone." Kurama explained.  
  
"He would need an army for that." Koenma said.  
  
"But it would be better if he had someone like Kagome to control. By doing all of this while she was still young enough that she had no control over the powers he could gain control over her so she could do everything for him." Genkai continued.  
  
"But then why doesn't she remember any of this?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He placed a spell on her so that she wouldn't. He gave false memories to the ones she thinks is her family and set everything up so that she would go into the past and retain the Shikon-No-Tama for him."  
  
"But wasn't it in her to begin with?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't think he knew that."  
  
"He did." Genkai stated. "It was just another thing to get her to where she is now. He was going to use her to get here to all of us to get him that power he wanted. By bringing her to the tournament she could get him that as well or just as easily to get her even more powers."  
  
"So shouldn't we be trying to kill her before she kills us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes I suppose but there is no need for that. Something went wrong with Kazu's plans. Kagome wanted to remember her past, something he didn't want her knowing. If she remembered she would no longer be able to control her like he had been. From what I'm guessing when he found out he got mad." Koenma continued.  
  
"He got mad?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He knew she was beginning to remember, rebel against him even if she didn't know she was when he saw her fight. Also when she fought she showed us something he didn't want us to know, what she was. From what you said she told you about him threatening to kill someone... she must have begun to remember her real family. She had begun to slip out of his control so he threatened to kill them."  
  
"Wouldn't she go back to him and do what he asked to save her family?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That is nothing to worry about, we already know who her family is."  
  
"Who?" Yusuke asked. "And I don't feel like having to protect them."

* * *

Hiei was leaning against one of the walls of the room next to the door. His arms were crossed and his head was tilted down. Botan had left as soon as she showed him to the room; then she was off to do her job; she was after all, the 'Grim Reaper'. He didn't see why he had to be here to 'watch' her. She could have just slept in Koenma's office if she needed to be watched.  
  
Kagome slowly began to toss and turn in the bed. If you looked closely you could see a small tear at the corner of her eye. As time went on Hiei began to get curious as to what was so bad that she was dreaming about. It wouldn't hurt to take a look, could it?  
  
Hiei slowly penetrated her mind entering the dream that plagued her. What he saw was something he wasn't prepared for. It wasn't a dream; no it was too realistic for that. It was a memory.  
  
Dark black flames surrounded him as far as the eye could see. Kagome laid on the ground curled up in a ball. A white aura surrounded her; it seemed to be fighting with the flames around her. Then again it would do that, it was after all purification powers. Though at the same time the flames seemed to go into her eating away at her as the different powers inside of her battled. The miko powers battled with the new force while the fire apparition part of her went to consume the fire. In doing this is slowly ate away at her from the inside out.  
  
"Br-other." She whispered as her world went dark.

* * *

The scene faded and was replaced by another. There was a large tube filled with a blue liquid. Inside was Kagome wearing a small white kimono that stopped at her knees. A mask was over her mouth and nose with small tubes coming from it allowing her to breathe. Her hair floated behind her giving her this look of an angel; that was till you saw the burns on her skin. Burns covered her skin; whether from the flames or the purification powers he couldn't tell, it could have been from both.  
  
_ "What's the temperature?"_ Someone asked.  
  
_"Lord Kazu; the temperature is 50-."  
  
"Drop it another 30."  
  
"But-."  
  
"You are to insert this."_ He said handing him a small vile.  
  
_"But this is-."  
  
"Don't question me." _Kazu said leaving the room.  
  
Even though it didn't look like it Kagome was awake; she was. A couple minutes later the water had dropped to 20 degrees, her lips slowly turned an icy blue. The liquid in the vile was poured into the water. The strange red liquid slowly faded mixing with the water. Hiei watched as it took effect on her, her skin glowing a bright crimson. The scientist quickly took a step back as the temperature instantly shot up 75 degrees, the water boiling. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she screamed at the top of her lungs in pain; the sound muffled by the water.  
  
The dream continued like this. Showing memories of hers, each one showing an experiment she was conscious to remember. Hiei watched each one not doing a thing knowing that if he tried he wouldn't be able to. These were after all memories, they already happened and there was nothing he could do. One though surprised him a bit. They were trying to do an operation like one Hiei had before to give her a Jagen eye.  
  
The eye burst into flames before it touched her leaving behind a glowing purple orb that shot into her. This confused him, he had never heard of something like this happening. Hiei thought that the one called Kazu would be upset; instead he seemed...pleased by it.

* * *

Hiei was knocked out of her mind as she woke up. His hand going to his head where he could feel a dull pain. He didn't know how long he was like that; when he looked up he saw Kagome sitting up against the headboard.  
  
"You can go if you'd like." Kagome said breaking the silence that had formed.  
  
"It's my job to watch you."  
  
"Of course it is; Koenma must think I'm going to kill everyone... after all that was one of the reasons he made me like this." Kagome said with her head lowered looking at her hands that rested in her lap.  
  
"He did all of those things to you; in your dream."  
  
"So you looked hu... yes he did."  
  
"I thought you were human."  
  
"I never really knew my father because he died before I could really remember him. I remember now...Kazu said once that my father had demon blood and I got my spirit powers and my miko powers from my mother's side. He took me from my home about ten years ago. I couldn't remember any of it...not even the things he did to me till now." A tear slid down her face.  
  
"There was a spell on you so you wouldn't."  
  
"Then I wish the spell was still there."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I don't know; there are so many things in me... I-I am the flame." She said after awhile.

* * *

"Well that is what makes us know she won't go against us; because of her family." Koenma said.  
  
"Who the hell is it? If you say Kuwabara-." He said joking.  
  
"No Yusuke; it isn't Kuwabara. It's you-."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Dimwit, you are her brother." Genkai said. "It's sad that you can't even recognize her."  
  
"Since when does Urameshi have a sister?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"N-no it can't be her." Yusuke said. "My sister-."  
  
"Disappeared ten years ago and Kagome was kidnapped ten years ago. Why she could never be found was because she was taken to Makai. It was only a couple of years ago that she returned to the Ningenkai. Kazu placed her with a shrine family, the Higurashi's. That is also when she began her adventures to the past."  
  
"But wouldn't I remember if it was her."  
  
"Kazu placed a spell on you as well as your mother so that you would forget things like her name and appearance. But now that she remembers, you should to." Genkai said.  
  
"Kagome won't fight us because that would mean she would have to fight her brother. Kazu can't threaten to kill her family if she's with us and won't attack us because of Yusuke. It's a good thing that she will be on our side." Koenma said.  
  
"You said I should remember?" Yusuke asked. His head down as he tried to absorb everything.  
  
"It may take a little while for anything you may have forgotten." Genkai answered for him.  
  
"Where did Botan put her?"  
  
"In a guest room."  
  
"Guest room?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes we do have those. I put her there so she could rest and not be disturbed. You all can see her after she has waken up and all."

* * *

Kagome had been sitting or in Hiei's case standing in a comfortable silence. Kagome was caught up in her thoughts while Hiei thought about what he had seen. Kagome was scared and confused and Hiei was curious as to what all the powers she had though he didn't show it. Hiei had a newfound respect...or something for her now. The fact she had gone through all he had seen – it was kind of amazing. Though it may not look like it to everyone that didn't notice, she was like him in some ways.  
  
He looked up to see an ice blue flame in her hand. Her palm was face up, the flame dancing on top of her skin as she watched it.  
  
"This is the flame of the Koorime." Kagome said when she noticed he was looking, though she continued to look at the flame and not him.  
  
"The Koorime are ice apparitions."  
  
"Well yes but this is an ice flame. Unlike a normal fire, which would be hot, this one is ice cold. Not many of the Koorime have it you see it is rare but considered a great ability to have it. This is fox fire." She said as the flame turned a darker blue. "It can be used in some ways to heal if you train with it."  
  
"How do you have the power to wield fox fire if you are not a kitsune?"  
  
"When I was first taken they began to collect powerful demons of all kinds. The miko powers that I had tried to purify them but in the process my body absorbed their power. It was a painful process but it gave me new powers. The first one I absorbed was a fire apparition, and a strong one at that. Afterwards I was thrown into the dark flames, the ones that you saw in my dream and the same fire that makes up your dragon. I was left there for months till my body absorbed the fire making it one with me. After that I guess the fire or well the dragon became picky. When my body would absorb other demon's powers it would only take the power to control whatever flame they were able to use and the strong powerful kind."  
  
"What kinds can you control?"  
  
"All; but with these powers I received also allowed me to live in certain environments. Like the ice realm because of the Flame of the Koorime."  
  
"Hn. What happened with the Jagen Eye?"  
  
"Well after awhile with all these powers my Miko powers began to falter. They constantly fought within me; eventually they vanished but a new type of fire was left in me; a holy one I guess you could say. This certain one didn't like the Jagen eye I guess you can say so it destroyed it but another flame, the soul flame took the Jagen's power bringing it into me. So I have the powers of the Jagen in me without really having it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So I am just suppose to stay in here?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
_**'Kagome.'**_ A voice echoed in her mind.  
  
Kagome froze the flame in her hand vanishing. Kazu – he knew what happened. She could feel it; he wasn't happy in the least.  
  
**_'Return.'_** He spoke to her in her mind.  
  
"Onna; what's wrong?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I-I have to go." Kagome said quickly moving to get out of the bed.  
  
"He can't hurt you."  
  
"I need to go." She said standing and heading to the door. "Move." She said when Hiei moved in front of her blocking her exit.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't understand-."  
  
"I thought you were stronger than this. To run to him as soon as he calls- ."  
  
"Would you stay out of my mind?!"  
  
"Your weak even with all the powers he gave you." He said in his usual tone.  
  
"I-I'm not weak." She said looking down.  
  
"Then don't go."  
  
"Move." She said looking up, an ice blue flame in the palm of her hand. Hiei smirked at her, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hello you two; good your up Kagome." Botan said appearing behind Hiei. "Since you are awake lets go to Koenma's office. Everyone is there waiting." She said grabbing Kagome's hand and going to Koenma's office with Hiei behind them.

* * *

"Oh good Kagome you're awake." Koenma said as Botan and Kagome entered the room with Hiei following them shortly after.  
  
Kagome was confused and scared. Everything was happening so fast. It was only yesterday that she was at the tournament before it was canceled. Now she was here in Spirit World with all these memories that she didn't want. It all seemed like a dream, no a nightmare that she had yet to wake up from. The very idea that Kazu had done all of that to her...taken her from her family and everything else. In her mind Kagome kept telling herself this was all just some bad dream and that none of it was real.  
  
'If I refuse to believe it then it isn't real. I'll go home and forget about all of this, anywhere but here.'  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"Kagome I'm sure you remember Yusuke." Koenma said. Kagome looked up meeting Yusuke's gaze. Kagome brought a hand up to her head.  
  
"Kuwabara can you hand me my bag?" She asked.  
  
"Uh- sure." He said picking the duffel bag up and tossing it over to her.  
  
"Kagome." A man said appearing in the room.  
  
He had short green hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants. Kagome eyed him, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"You are to return."  
  
"Let me guess they sent you to retrieve me." She said bitterly.  
  
"Let's go-."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well you can tell him-." She said unsheathing her sword; in a blink of an eye she was in front of him with her blade through his side. "I'm not coming." Kagome said pulling her sword out. Kagome stepped back grabbing her bag as the demon disappeared going back to Kazu. "Sorry about that." She said getting the blood off of the blade before sheathing it.  
  
"Onna what are you doing?" Hiei asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Waking up." She said smiling before disappearing.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked! I'm working on my stories and hope to get a new chapter out there soon. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome! Not much info to give you all so Bai-bai for now!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	5. Chapter 5: Returning Home

**Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.**

* * *

Kagome had just vanished before all of them. All of their eyes were wide except for Hiei's who were narrowed at the spot where Kagome once stood.  
  
"S-she's gone." Kuwabara said breaking the silence that had formed.  
  
"Figures the onna would run."  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes Koenma; I am not even sure how that demon got in here like that." Botan said looking at Koenma as was everyone else.  
  
"I'm guessing he was one of Kazu's men and was sent to bring Kagome back. Now that Kagome remembers everything and is aware of all of her powers she isn't controlled by Kazu and he knows this."  
  
"It is obvious why she did what she did to the messenger but what confuses me is why she ran. Wouldn't she want to stay here with us? I am sure she knows that we do not want to hurt her in any way." Kurama said in a thoughtful tone.  
  
"Yeah; unless shorty over there did something to freak her out." Kuwabara said receiving a death glare from Hiei as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"It must have been to much for her." Genkai said reminding them all that she was still there.  
  
"To much for her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It would be to much for anyone Yusuke." Kurama said. "In this very short amount of time she has received all of her memories and awareness of all her powers along with some things I am sure she wouldn't want to remember if what was said Kazu had done to her is true."  
  
"But Urameshi is her brother right? Wouldn't she want to stick around or something?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said sitting sinking into one of the chairs.  
  
"Just because she left doesn't mean she doesn't want you as her brother Dimwit; she just needs to come to terms with everything." Genkai said.  
  
"Shouldn't we send someone after her Koenma sir?" Botan asked.  
  
"Botan is right; in her state and her type of powers..." Kurama was saying.  
  
"You're right! Botan locate her right now!" Koenma instructed.  
  
"Already done sir! She went to the Ningenkai."  
  
"Oh great! If she destroys the city I am holding all of you-."  
  
"She's not going to blow up the city!" Yusuke shouted standing up.  
  
"Yusuke I do not have time-." Koenma was saying.  
  
"Kagome would never do something like that. She's the kind that wouldn't hurt anyone and that had always been kind to anyone no matter what!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Yusuke you must understand. I am sure that back when you were younger she was very different. You need to understand and realize that things have changed. Now I need you all to go-."  
  
"I'll go." Yusuke said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's my sister and I am sure she would rather me than someone she hasn't known for to long."  
  
"Fine you can go; Botan make him a portal."  
  
"Uh sir I already have and he's gone already." Botan informed him. "And everyone else has already gone home."  
  
"They could have at least waited till I was done talking!"

* * *

Kagome had gone straight to her 'home' at Higurashi shrine. She knew she couldn't stay here long, Kazu probably had the place being watched if at anything. Kagome quickly dumped everything out of her bag and refilled it with things she would need. Like clean comfortable clothes, personal items, and all of her money which happened to be a good amount seeing as she could never use it always having to go back into the past with Inuyasha.  
  
She was now wearing blue cargo pants, a green T-shirt, and white sneakers. She quickly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and stuffed her sword into her duffel bag. She couldn't just carry her sword around in the city it would be to noticeable but she made it so she could easily pull it out if her bag if needed. Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder before running out. She was thankful that her 'family' wasn't there; they were all at a relative's house.  
  
Kagome hadn't the slightest clue on where to go. She just panicked, though it may haven't had seemed like it when she ran off. She would admit it; it was just too much. She would have never imagined that her memories would be 'that'. She had thought they would be all of a happy childhood and things she would want to remember.  
  
Her thoughts traveled to Yusuke and her real mother. All and every memory she had ever had of them was there in her mind. She was glad to know that they could take care of themselves; or at anything Yusuke could protect himself and their mother. Kazu wouldn't be able to hold that over her to try and control her. There was no reason to stay with the Higurashi's; they weren't her family and Kazu would have people there watching her.  
  
Before long Kagome found herself in familiar grounds, the area in which she grew up in before she was taken. Most likely anyone she knew from before when she was little wouldn't remember her if they saw her. She was slightly grateful for that. When she was little Yusuke always had to save her from someone picking on her.  
  
Oh she could have taken care of herself if she wanted to or really needed to. Hell on several occasions when she had bee alone in the park she had beaten the living hell out of some people. Even though she could have taken care of herself she didn't like hurting anyone and the only reason she did then was because either they caught her on a bad day or they wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
This one memory of beating up this one kid brought a smile to her face. Yusuke and her had gotten in a fight over something stupid and she had stormed off. Another kid had come up to her knowing she was his sister. He was talking bad about him and even though she had been mad at Yusuke she didn't like it. Some other things happened but by the end of it she had him unconscious and hanging from a tree. Kagome had gotten one of the swings lose and used it to tie him up.  
  
"Well haven't been here in awhile." Kagome said as she entered the park.  
  
The park was pretty much empty because everyone was either at work or at school. She loved having the park to herself. No one to bother her and if someone came to take her back to Kazu no one would see if she had to end up killing them.  
  
"Isn't life just great?" She said to herself laughing at the thought. "Or at least it used to be."  
  
Kagome sat down on one of the swings, placing her bag on the ground next to her. Her hands held onto the swing as she slowly moved back and forth. Why did it have to be her that was chosen? Why not someone else? She could have lived a normal life without all these problems.  
  
_'What's left now? What am I supposed to do, what can I do or even go?'_ She asked herself.  
  
"Hey." Kagome slowly raised her head to see Yusuke.  
  
His head was down, his hands in his pockets. Kagome lowered her head as the swing slowed down from its already slow pace before finally stopping. Kagome didn't look up as Yusuke walked over sitting in the swing next to her on her left.  
  
"Thought I would find you here. I remember whenever you would get mad at me you would always come here."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's kinda hard to believe that it's you after all these years you know." There was an awkward silence between the two. "The police never did find out what happened to you; they just said you 'disappeared'." Yusuke said finally breaking the silence. "Even after everyone gave up on you ever coming back I didn't. They told me to forget about you and that you were probably dead somewhere; I didn't want to believe that."  
  
"I wish that would have been true." Kagome finally said speaking up. "Or that all of that could have been some horrible nightmare."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome raised her head looking at him with questioning eyes. "I couldn't save you, I couldn't do anything about it. When you needed me the most I couldn't be there."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do about it then and there is no way to change the past now. Things are the way they are for a reason; even if you will never know the answer."  
  
"You know they told me that you changed and were dangerous."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can say I've changed or not you know. Well yeah I have physically but the inside you know. But dangerous – I am if I chose to be; but I chose to be me."  
  
"So you're not. Just like I thought-."  
  
"Don't worry; you won't have to come save me every minute cuz someone is picking on me." Kagome said smiling as the swing began to move back and forth at a slow pace again.  
  
"Good cuz I got a reputation to uphold." Kagome laughed at his words.  
  
"Seems like you haven't changed. You know it's kind of weird."  
  
"What is?" Yusuke asked looking over at her to see her smiling.  
  
"Do I continue to go by Higurashi like I have been for the past couple of years or by Urameshi? Then again it may be better for my health to go by Higurashi."  
  
"Better for your health?"  
  
"Yeah; if everyone knew I was related to you of all people-."  
  
"Not funny." He said.  
  
"Yes it is. Hey maybe everyone will just be afraid of me for being your sister."  
  
"Either that or you'll give some people a heart attack for reappearing."  
  
"Does anyone even remember me?"  
  
"Well there is Keiko, Kuwabara, and mom."  
  
"Oh yeah I remember Keiko; she always helped me get you back for those pranks of yours and you would always beat up Kuwabara."  
  
"Hey the guy didn't and still doesn't know to leave girls alone."  
  
"Oh come on he just asked me out that once; we were only kids."  
  
"Yeah and you're my sister."  
  
"Hey what happened to mom after I left?" Kagome asked gazing up at the clouds above.  
  
"Nothing good."  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"She started drinking all the time and still does."  
  
"I'm sorry; I know you must hate having to see her like that."  
  
"Yeah; but after awhile you get used to it you know. She'll be happy to see you again."  
  
"See me?"  
  
"Yeah of course, you're gonna when we go home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"You are coming right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh – then I guess-."  
  
"It's just, I don't know cuz of Kazu and with everything-."  
  
"You are coming home Kag; I don't care about that guy Kazu or whatever. If he even does come I'll kill him. No one messes with my sister." Yusuke said standing.  
  
"You want me back?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? You are my sister and plus mom will go nuts when she sees ya and you can give everyone a heart attack."  
  
"Hey does Kazuma just not remember me or something?"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Well he didn't act like it."  
  
"They said that, that guy Kazu placed a spell on mom and me; must have done it to everyone that knew you. He should remember by the next time you see him."  
  
"...Yeah." She said still looking up at the clouds.  
  
"Look I know this must be a lot for ya; hey it's a lot for me and you have a lot more mess than I do-."  
  
"Yeah it is." She said interrupting him. "But somehow I feel calm; don't ask me how cuz I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe it just made me numb or something." Kagome said laughing. "But it feels so good; to finally be free even though I didn't know before that I wasn't free."  
  
"Well let's go."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"The schools should be letting out soon and people will be crawling all over."  
  
"Are you avoiding someone?" Kagome asked standing as Yusuke slung her bag over his shoulder, holding it with one hand while his other was in his pocket.  
  
"Uh – no one."  
  
'Except Keiko for blowing another date.' Yusuke thought, to bad he didn't know Kagome could read minds.  
  
"Uh- you alright?" He asked when her eyes let up with a twisted smile on her face.  
  
"Keiko?!" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You go out with Keiko?! This is rich." She said laughing.  
  
"How do you-? Did someone-?"  
  
"It's one of my many talents." Kagome said smiling. "Well if she is anything like she used to be then we should go. Hey! I'm not that cruel!" She said after seeing his face.  
  
"Yeah sure you aren't." He said as he began to walk off.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome yelled running after him.  
  
"Well that seemed to go well." Kurama said who was standing by a tree not too far from the swings.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said from his place up on a branch in the tree that Kurama was next to.

* * *

"You moved?" Kagome asked as they approached an apartment building.  
  
"The old place got burned down. Any ways this place is a lot nicer." Yusuke said as he pulled out some keys unlocking a door and walking in.  
  
"Uh- where will I be staying?" Kagome asked.  
  
"There is a spare bedroom that no one uses. There is already a bed in there and stuff. The insurance paid for it all."  
  
"Ok." Kagome said walking in after him, shutting the door behind her. "Mama." Kagome whispered when seeing her.  
  
"She must have passed out." Yusuke said when seeing her asleep on the couch. "Come on; I'll show you your room first." Yusuke said.  
  
"You're just gonna leave her like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah-."  
  
"Well I'm not. Where is her room?"  
  
"Hu?" He asked when she went and picked her up. "Hey let me carry her." He said putting her bag down and going to carry her. "Her room is this way." Yusuke said as he headed down the hall to their mom's room.  
  
"Put her on the bed." Kagome instructed walking into the bedroom after Yusuke. "Thanks." Kagome said walking over to the bed to take off her shoes and pull the covers over her.  
  
"She would have been fine on the couch." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Now that's a first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never used to act like this. Come on, let's not wake her up." Kagome said dragging him out closing the door behind her. "Ok so which room will be mine again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This one." Yusuke said walking down the hall opening a door at the end on the right. "That one's mine." Yusuke said pointing to the door across the hall from their mom's; first door on the right. "And the bathroom is across the hall from your room." Yusuke said walking in with Kagome coming in with her bag behind him.  
  
"Wow, nice." Kagome said looking around.  
  
It was a corner room, so to speak. There was a window on the wall to her left and another on the wall in front of her. That corner that the two walls met was a large tree that could be reach just by going out either window. A queen-sized bed was on the wall to her right that could be reached by both sides of the bed. The closet was on the same wall as the door to her left and a small desk was left of the window that was on the wall to her left, a small dresser was on the same wall as the door on her right.  
  
"Yeah; you can do what you want to it." Yusuke said. "Mom won't care."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure she wont knowing how you keep yours."  
  
"Hey my room could be clean for all you know."  
  
"Key Words are 'could be'. Face the facts, guys never have clean rooms. I would like to meet one that does."  
  
"In a few days I'm sure yours won't be clean either."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said dropping her bag on top of the burgundy comforter of the bed. "What am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked falling back onto the bed lying there.  
  
"We'll figure it out but hey at least you can come to school with me."  
  
"Like you actually go to school."  
  
"They make me."  
  
"They as in Keiko." Kagome replied. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll go get that." Yusuke said heading for the front door, closing her bedroom door on the way out  
  
_'This is just too weird. Why do I feel so...calm? Everything is just... it doesn't feel right; like everything should be the opposite of what is really happening.'_ Kagome thought staring at the ceiling.  
  
The longer Kagome seemed to think about it the more panicked she seemed to get; and she couldn't even explain it. Her heart was racing a mile a minute but on the outside she looked as calm as ever. Kagome had her arms crossed behind her head using them s a make shift pillow as she lay across the bed horizontally.  
  
She felt like getting something and tearing it up into pieces. To just go somewhere and destroy everything in sight. Though she knew if she did that here she would only have problems. Even though she had been to the Makai, though not on pleasant circumstances; but she didn't know how to get there. Kagome wanted a place where she could just run away to and let everything out, to be alone and everything would just become a far distant memory. Sadly here in the real world things like that don't exist.  
  
A large flame of her anxiety slowly began to build up in her calling for release. The faster her heart raced the faster and larger it grew within her. Whether it was her actual powers or just all the stress and emotions she was facing that was doing this she couldn't tell. Maybe it was both, each colliding with the other. Both threatening to explode within her if she didn't let it out.

* * *

"Oh hey guys." Yusuke said opening the door to see Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei standing there.  
  
"We came to see how she was. Turns out there was a spell on Kuwabara as well." Kurama said as they walked in.  
  
"Yeah I figured that." Yusuke said closing the door.  
  
"Where is the onna?"  
  
"She's in her room." Yusuke said.  
  
"Do you think that is safe?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She might run again."  
  
"It's fine; she's not going to run. I got her to come here of her own will. You're acting like I had to hog tie her and drag her here." Yusuke said sitting on the couch, the others doing the same.  
  
Kuwabara sat on the other end of the couch to Yusuke's right. Kurama sat on the love seat that was next to Kuwabara on his right and Hiei sat in the recliner next to Yusuke on his left. The chairs were all around the glass coffee table that was in the center in front of the t.v.  
  
"So what do we do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What do you mea what do we do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Should we wait for Koenma to call to take her back or should we call him?"  
  
"Take her back?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah who said she's going back to see the toddler?"  
  
"Well I'm sure he needs to talk with her."  
  
"She's not going."  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"At least not yet. She can go when she's ready for it. Look I am sure she doesn't feel like talking about what that creep did to her and I'm not going to make her!" Yusuke yelled a bit angry at the thought of what Kazu did to her.  
  
"I suppose that would be for the best." Kurama said with a thoughtful look.  
  
While Yusuke and the others talked Hiei was trying to contact Kagome mentally. It shouldn't be hard after all she was just down the hall in her room. But trying to contact her seemed to be difficult for some reason. There was no barriers or anything around her to prevent it. It was just like she wasn't there or was just ignoring him. Either way it was annoying him.  
  
He didn't like the thought of not being able to talk to someone for whatever reason or being ignored. Something just didn't sit well with that for some reason. His eyes narrowed at the hallway that led to the room he sensed her in.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you?" Yusuke asked noticing the annoyed look on Hiei's face along with the way he was looking at in the direction of his sister's room.  
  
"Hn." Was his reply.  
  
_'Something the matter?'_ Kurama asked Hiei mentally.

**_'I can't seem to talk to her.'_**

_ 'Talk to Kagome?'_

_** 'Hn.'**_

_ 'It could be just a barrier.'_

_** 'There is no barrier, I would have sensed it.'**_

_ 'It's nothing to get worked up about.'_

**_ 'Hn.'_**  
  
Heads turned when the sound of a door opening was heard. Atsuko came out of her room heading to the living room looking surprised when she saw Yusuke and the other.  
  
"When did you get home?" She asked.  
  
"Uh – a little while ago."  
  
"I'm guessing then that you were the one that put me in my room?" She said walking into the kitchen, filling a glass with water.  
  
"Uh- well Kagome was actually the one that did it...I just carried you." Yusuke said a bit nervous as to how his mother would react, if she were even in a state that she would remember anything. Yusuke didn't know how long she had been asleep or anything to know.  
  
"Stop playing around like that, it's not right." She said a bit coldly drinking some water.  
  
"I'm not she's in the bedroom at the end of the hall." Atsuko was about to say something when Yusuke spoke up again. "If you don't believe me go look, I'll show you." Yusuke said standing up with Atsuko following, still not believing him.  
  
Yusuke opened the door to reveal Kagome lying on the bed. Atsuko took in a deep breath surprised yet again at the sight of her. She slowly walked over to the bed not sure what to do.  
  
"I-it can't be her." She said now standing by her.  
  
"It's her alright."  
  
Atsuko's eyes widened a bit in confusion and worry when she saw Kagome. She was asleep on the bed. It had been so long since she had last seen her daughter. In her eyes, Kagome looked the same except a bigger and older. But besides that she was the same or at least looked it. She gently shook her trying to get her to wake up. She shook her harder when she didn't wake up. Her eyes widened a bit when she still didn't wake up and began to panic.  
  
"What did you do to her!?" She yelled accusingly at Yusuke who was looking at her in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She won't wake up!"  
  
"Hey Urameshi, what's going on?" Kuwabara asked walking into the room followed by Kurama and Hiei, trying to find out what all the yelling was about.  
  
"What did you do to your sister!" She yelled again.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked, now sitting up on the bed fully awake.  
  
"Your alive!" Atsuko said hugging her. "My baby's back!"

* * *

**Well I hope it was all right, now a day I don't know what to think about my stories. But I am already working on the next chapter so I hope to get that one up soon. Any advise, ideas, or suggestions are welcome to help improve both my writing and this story.  
  
Ok for all that were confused about the whole 'waking up' thing in the last chapter. Ok if you were paying attention Kagome say or is well thinking that everything is happening is nothing but a dream. You know she's in denial telling herself it's all a dream, a nightmare and not real. If she wakes up it wont be there any more. So basically the whole 'waking up' thing is concerning her denial and everything concerning her emotions she is facing with all these feelings and memories she's receiving all at once. It also relates to memories that she receives. Like how she couldn't remember anything, it was hidden from her. In a way it is like her waking up and facing the world aware of everything; sorry for the confusion.  
  
Thank you all that reviewed, I would have all of your names up here...if I weren't too lazy that is. Your reviews make my day all the better knowing that someone actually likes my story and what I am doing isn't a complete waste. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't even be doing this, seriously....I think.   
  
_Inudemoness247_ **


	6. Chapter 6: Hot Flashes

_**Inside the Flame**_

**Chapter 6: _Hot Flashes_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH **

****

* * *

Inside the flame it is supposed to be hot and burn. If that was so why wasn't she hot? Inside of her was every flame ever known. She had the power to control them all, and with practice she could be great. If there were so many just burning within her then why wasn't she hot? No she felt cold, lonely, and empty.

It had been about two days since she started living with her real family again. Atsuko, her mother seemed to have changed completely or from what Yusuke said she has. Since she had been back Atsuko has been completely sober and everything that Kagome remembered her as.

Her room was pretty much as it was when she arrived. Nothing moved or changed. Atsuko said that they should redecorate it more to Kagome's liking but Kagome said it was fine the way it was. So instead seeing as she needed more clothes they went out to the mall and got her everything she would need.

Kagome was happy to see her mother so happy as was Yusuke who hadn't seen her this happy since before Kagome 'disappeared'. Yusuke still had school and was forced to go not only by Keiko but now his mother and Kagome. During the day Kagome and her mother would talk and enjoy the day while Kagome tried to appear as happy as she could. She knew her mother shouldn't know anything about Kazu or what he had done to her.

If Atsuko knew, it wouldn't be good. She would of course blame herself and get upset like she had been for so long. Yusuke and Kagome both didn't want that to happen so they said nothing of what happened to her. Atsuko never asked any questions so there were none to be answered. Maybe it was because Atsuko didn't want to know in fear of what had happened to her daughter.

Kagome knew just because she had gotten away from Kazu that he hadn't just given up on her. He was sill out there, probably plotting on a way to get Kagome back. Why would he give up? He wouldn't or at least not so easily, not after all the years and things he had done to Kagome. That was a reason Kagome was afraid, yes afraid. Sure she could probably get away and kill who ever came but she couldn't say the same for her mother. Kagome constantly lied in fear that Kazu would come when she wasn't around and do something to her mother.

At the time being it was nighttime and Kagome would have to start attending Yusuke's school in the morning. She couldn't go and leave her mother alone. She knew she couldn't just stay her mother would make her along with every one, naming Yusuke because she had been making him go ever since she got here.

Kagome was finally snapped out of her daze by the sudden sound of pouring rain. Her eyes popped open as she listened to the sound. A sigh escaped her mouth as she sat up and she looked out the window. She frowned at the open window and got up to close it so her room wouldn't get wet by any rain that got in.

_'Why is its so hot in here?'_ Kagome thought as she went to close the window.

"The air conditioner must be off." Kagome voiced out loud as she shut the window and locked it.

Kagome walked out of her room and into the dark hallway. Everyone had gone to sleep already. Yusuke had gone to bed early because he had gone on a mission early that morning and was wiped out by the time he got home. It was only a couple of demons that had escaped from Makai but he was still tired from using up his spirit energy.

Kagome could easily hear every sound in the apartment. Her soft foot steps could be heard as she walked down the hallway and to the thermostat that was located at the end of the hallway. Not paying attention to what it said the temperature was she set it down another ten degrees before going back to her room to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome wake up." Yusuke said from her door.

"Huh?" She asked still partly asleep.

"You gotta get up for school. You made me go-."

"yeah-yeah." She said yawning.

"Why the hell is it so cold in here?!" Yusuke asked walking out.

_'Cold? More like hot!'_ Kagome thought blinking and adjusting to the light.

"I guess I should get up." Kagome said yawning once again.

Kagome finally got out of bed and went to her closet to get out her clothes. She had changed her outfit some, like how Yusuke had a different one from everyone else. It was a short black skirt with two small green stripes along the bottom with a green tank top. Along with that she wore black lace up boots and black fingerless gloves. She liked the outfit because it made her stand out and the fact if she had to, it was easy to fight in.

"Kagome are you ready?" Yusuke asked again standing at her door.

"Why you up so early? Usually you are sleeping and you have to be dragged out of bed just to get you to go to school." Kagome said brushing her hair.

"Well you are coming today. Plus mom made me."

"Made you?" Kagome asked pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"She wants me to be a 'big brother' or whatever." Yusuke replied leaning on the doorframe.

"If at anything I'll be saving you're ass 'big brother'." Kagome said putting her brush down and walking out of her room and into the bathroom.

"Hey, I got a reputation and I doubt you would have to save me." Yusuke said following her.

"Then I will make one of my own by beating your ass in front of everyone today." She said brushing her teeth.

"I'd like to see that. Hurry up Kuwabara is going to be here soon with Keiko."

"Done." Kagome said as she finished rinsing her mouth out. "Let's go." Kagome said walking towards the door, picking up her black book bag on the way.

"Finally! Wait - aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry. Where's mom?"

"Said she had a job." He said walking out the door with Kagome following, closing it behind her.

"About time she got one."

"Urameshi, about time you got here." Kuwabara said as Kagome and Yusuke walked up to Keiko and him.

"I had to get her out of bed." Yusuke said pointing back at Kagome.

"Yusuke? Who's she?" Keiko asked.

"Yusuke, you didn't tell her?" Kagome asked.

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her about me!"

"Yusuke - are you cheating on me?!"

"What?!" Kagome and Yusuke yelled at the same time snapping their heads in Keiko's direction.

"That's just not right." Kuwabara said.

"Hell no! This is Kagome, my little sister."

"You might not remember me. I'm surprised Yusuke didn't tell you already; I thought he did." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at Yusuke.

"Kagome? But I thought -."

"Long story short I have returned." Kagome said quickly not wanting to talk about what had happened.

"But after all these years - what happened? How -."

"Well I'll see you later; I need to get up to the school so I can her my schedule and everything." Kagome said with a fake smile on her face before she hurried off.

"Umm - did I-."

"Don't ask her about what happened." Yusuke said; he's eyes saddened as he looked off in the direction Kagome had went.

"Oh; sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Keiko said looking down.

"It's ok."

"Well let's go, I don't want to be late because of you Yusuke." Keiko said walking off, pulling Yusuke behind her; Kuwabara following all the while laughing at Yusuke.

* * *

Memories continued to play in Kagome's mind and she hated it; why wouldn't they just go away? Was it better knowing and being like this or to have continued on with that fake life Kazu had made for her? That she wasn't sure about, or why it was so hot at the moment.

It felt like the sun - no hotter than that. It felt like the fires of Makai that she had been thrown into and forced into herself. More memories flashed in her mind as she got hotter. What was with it and this weather?

Kagome smiled as she reached her destination, none other than the school. People were already there standing around in their own little groups. Now all she had to do was get her schedule.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Kagome looked to her left and saw a guy leering down at her. He had short black hair and brown eyes, wearing the schools blue uniform. "You must be new here." Behind him stood two of his friends from what she guessed. One had short brown hair and the other had shaggy black hair, they both had brown eyes and wore the school uniform.

"Need some help babe." Kagome narrowed her eyes at all three of them.

"I suggest you leave me alone."

"What no name?"

"I suggest you leave her alone." Yusuke said walking up with the others.

"Urameshi?!" They all said.

"Oh sorry didn't know you knew her." They said backing off.

"I could have taken care of that." Kagome said turning to Yusuke.

"Well it's my job to watch out for you."

"Well so far you've done a wonderful job at that." Kagome said bitterly before walking off and into the school.

"Um - what just happened?" Keiko asked watching Kagome walk off.

"Urameshi; don't let it get to you-." Kuwabara was saying.

"She's right. I wasn't there when she needed me the most. Now look at what happened to her!" Yusuke said in anger before storming off.

"Kuwabara; what did actually happen to her? From what I heard she disappeared years ago, or at least that's what I remember people saying back then." Keiko said as she remembered the events from years ago.

"Don't ask. It's not my or anyone's place to really say. Urameshi doesn't want to talk about it I'm guessing and neither does Kagome."

"But -." Keiko stopped once she saw the look Kuwabara was giving her, he was never serious about things; but that look told her that it was best to keep quiet about it.

I mean sure she wanted to know what happened. Years ago Kagome, one of her friends had just vanished without a trace. They had no clue as to what had happened to her. And now ten years latter she just shows up out of the blue. Well sure she could understand why they wouldn't want to talk about it. I mean Yusuke was a wreak after it happened, his mother started drinking heavily, and everything went down hill from there.

"Sorry." Keiko said looking down.

"Don't worry bout it ok."

"Well come on, don't want to be late for class!" Keiko said dragging Kuwabara off to their first class.

* * *

Kagome walked up the hallway going to the main office. She shouldn't have said that to Yusuke. He was still little when it happened and was powerless to do anything if he knew what had actually happened to her. Kazu obviously made sure he wouldn't find her, so of course he didn't find her till now with the help of Koenma. But somehow she couldn't help it and she wasn't sure why.

A sigh made its way out of her mouth as she stood outside of the main office. Did she really want to start school again? Sadly she had to, her mother was excited about her coming back and going to school. Saying that she might have at least one child that would actually get an education. It seemed to mean a lot to Atsuko so she would go for her sake.

"Hello may I help you?" The secretary asked as Kagome walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm new here and I need my schedule."

"Name please?" She asked as she turned around in her chair facing a small filing cabinet.

"Kagome Urameshi." Kagome said, the name Urameshi still feeling odd on her tongue.

"Ok let's see; Urameshi Ka-." She was saying when she stopped, her hand on the schedule she had just found. "You aren't related to Yusuke Urameshi are you?" The secretary asked turning around, a hint of fear and worry in her eyes.

"Yes, don't worry though." Kagome said noticing the secretary's behavior. Kagome smiled and took her schedule, trying not to scare the secretary before waking out. "I knew being related to him would be bad." Kagome said annoyed as she walked into the hallway.

_'Now where would my first class be?'_ Kagome thought looking up and down the hallway.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked to her left and saw Botan running up the hallway, wearing one of the schools uniforms. "There you are. I thought I would come and join you." Botan said coming to a stop.

"Join me?"

"Well Koenma really didn't need me or rather thought it would be better if I came to Yusuke's school with you." Botan said smiling.

"Oh, I see." Kagome said turning around and walking up the hallway in search of her first class.

"See what?" Botan asked hurrying after her.

"He doesn't trust me." Kagome said while looking at the numbers above the classroom doors.

"It's not-."

"I mean why should he?" Kagome said cutting her off. "I am after all made to overthrow him or whatever aren't I?"

"Kagome." Botan said sadly as both of them stopped in front of a classroom door.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked as Kagome walked in, stopping Botan from whatever she might have said.

"I'm a new student." Kagome said walking in with Botan following.

"I am also." Botan said speaking up.

"You can take a seat wherever you would like. Oh by the way I am Mr. Tokani." The teacher said smiling at the two.

"Thank-you sir." Botan said before taking a seat in the back with Kagome. "Kagome are you alright? I am sorry bout before-."

"I'm fine, don't worry bout it." Kagome said smiling as she sat down behind Botan.

* * *

It was another day for Yusuke. Skipping classes and hanging out on the school roof. He really didn't want to go to his classes, he never did. He couldn't stay home now a days because of his mother and if he was found out side of school that wouldn't go well either. So he just hung out on the school roof looking up at the by passing clouds.

Today was actually nice out. The sky was a bright blue with the regular white clouds that covered the sun. It was slightly windy; cooling it down thankfully. One thing that Yusuke didn't like was hanging outside while he ditched classes when it was hot.

Usually he would be sleeping or relaxing at least but he couldn't, he was to worried bout Kagome. He couldn't save her from that creep. No instead she suffered through all that torment he put her through for all those years only to have her memory wiped clean of everything afterwards. His little sister had to suffer because he couldn't save her. She would never be the same ever again and he knew that.

Yusuke's head snapped up as Botan appeared on the roof. From what he guessed classes must be changing from all the noise down below, but why was Botan here?

"What are you doing here."

"Why hello to you to." Botan said to Yusuke's greeting.

"And why are you wearing one of my school's uniforms again?"

"Koenma asked me to attend school with your sister today." Botan said smiling cheerfully. Yusuke frowned at this information.

"He needs to leave her alone."

"What?"

"She's been through enough and it's not like she's going to go around killing people."

"I'm sure you are right Yusuke but Koenma just wants to be safe."

"If something did happen like that I could take care of that and calm her down."

"Yusuke.. You don't understand the kind of powers that were given to her. Kazu knew exactly what he was doing and made sure he made her powerful enough so that someone just couldn't come up and knock her down. That is the reason Koenma is so cautious about her."

"What?"

"She has demon blood in her Yusuke."

"Yeah and?"

"If she were to go into rage... I'm not to sure you could do anything."

"Well she wont get like that. Didn't you say you were here so you could be around Kagome? So why aren't you with her now?"

"Um - that's why I came up here. I was um - kind of looking for her. So I'm guessing you don't know where she is?

"What?"

"She left the classroom before I could even get up."

"She probably went to get away from you."

"Away from me?"

"Like I said she doesn't need a bunch of people from Spirit World following her around." Yusuke said annoyed.

"Oh there she is!" Botan said looking down onto the school grounds. "Gotta go! See you later Yusuke!" Botan said jetting off.

* * *

The one thing on Kagome's mind was why it was so hot. She had to get out of here. Strangely she was tired, her eyes felt heavy. Now she only needed a cool place where she could sleep. Unfortunately she was here with lady of death from Spirit World following her around like she would go on a killing spree any moment now.

"Kagome! There you are; I've been looking all over for you." Botan said running up to her flashing her a smile, a smile Kagome didn't trust.

"Botan." Yusuke said walking up to them.

"Oh hi Yusuke." Botan said nervously from the look Yusuke was giving her.

"Kagome are you alright?" Yusuke asked in concern.

"Um - yeah." Kagome said smiling trying to reassure him.

"Kagome are you sure?" Yusuke asked worried by Kagome's sweat covered face as he stepped in front of Botan facing Kagome. "You don't look good." He said noticing the red tent to her skin.

"It's nothing, I'm just kinda hot is all."

"Hot?"

She was hot? How could she be hot when it wasn't hot? Mater of fact it was slightly chilly out because of a cool breeze. Kagome didn't look good at all. She looked like she had just been out running a marathon on a hot summer day. Yusuke was sure Botan wasn't helping matters with her constantly following Kagome around. Yusuke knew it wasn't Botan's fault, Koenma ordered her to so it was her job whether she wanted to or not.

"Kagome you should go home you're not well." Yusuke said in a low voice.

"You don't look to well." Botan said peering over Yusuke's shoulder. "Maybe she should go over to Genkai's. Yukina's there and could help." Botan suggested in concern.

"Yeah, do you want me to take you over there?"

"No; that's alright. I'll just go home."

"No I can take her, it'll be quicker that way. Kagome you aren't well like Yusuke said, whatever is the problem Yukina can help you." Botan said looking around to see all the students gone and back inside.

"Kagome go with Botan alright. Genkai and Yukina will make sure you are alright just incase."

"Really it's nothing but if you insist I'll go."

"I'll head over there in a little bit."

"Alright then." Botan said making her oar appear out of no where. "Let's go dear." Botan said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her onto her oar before flying off.

* * *

**Ok first off I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. But school started back up and I've been pilled up with work sadly. I'm working on updating on my other stories and hope to get 'Things Never Change' updated next since I know that is a favorite of some of some peoples. I'm also working on all my other stories and a new story I've been working on for awhile now. I hope to update soon so please bare with me! Thank you all that waited this long and stayed with me; means the world to me to know that people actually like this story. Well that's all for now; bai-bai for now!**

_**Inudemoness247 **_


End file.
